Reunited Hearts
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: This is something I came up with two years ago, and am just now getting around to post it. It use to be one long chapter, but I broke it up into three chapters. I hope you read it...
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: I don't know how to sum this up, all I know is it's a Legolas, and Hermione fanfiction.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

 _ **Pairing: Legolas / Hermione**_

 _ **Reunited Hearts**_

 _'Hearts protect, what is there own,_

 _by any means possible in our world._

 _With my last kiss goodbye,_

 _upon your sleeping crown,_

 _I promise you my heart,_

 _we will unite once more.'_

 _He placed a gentle kiss to the sleeping Elf, who was slumbering beside him, before he went towards the mission that would change the world as they all knew, hopefully for the better._

* * *

" _Are you sure he wants us to take her?" A voice asked, from outside her tent, in the early morning._

" _Yes, how many times shall you be told," Answered another, slightly more frustrated voice._

" _Why would the king, just not want her brought to him?" The first voice questioned again._

 _There was a bright light that shined in the hut, causing the elf to scurry to the corner, in fear of the unfamiliar light, "I done no wrong deed, please leave me in peace."_

 _A elder man stepped out of the light, and slowly knelt in front of the young woman, "This time is no longer yours, I have come to take you, to where you now belong," he reached his hand out slowly, as not to frighten the young Elf more then she already was._

" _What's your name?" She asked, not taking his hand, but closing her own fist to her chest, as she felt magic began to emerge, "I did not trick him to love me."_

 _The elder man noticed the small bolts of electricity come from her palm, and smiled at the Elf. "Those men out there want to kill you, I am here to take you to a place, where you will be safe." He closed his outstretched hand, then reopened it to reveal a butterfly, "Trust me, Amariel."_

 _She took his hand, and suddenly was in complete darkness._

* * *

"You need to get up, Hermione!" Her mother called from the other side of her door, "You don't want to sleep through your whole 'Adopted Day', do you?"

"Coming mum," The young woman answered, as she slid her feet into her slippers, and threw on her favorite strawberry printed robe. Adopted Day, was what they celebrated, since there had been no real record of her birth. Her real parents hadn't been listed, when she was dropped at the hospital, and her adoptive parents were called to get her. After they were on a long waiting list, for word of a child to be adopted.

She collected her journal, and added the nights dream, where she kept the other dreams stored. She gently touched her temple, where she could still feel the lingering kiss, of the man she never met. Grabbing her wand, she got dressed, and hurried down to her waiting parents.

"There's our Hermione," Her father announced, as he wrapped his arms around the young woman, "Happy Adopted Day, love. How do you feel being fourteen?"

Her mother noticed the journal still in her daughters hands, and sighed as she walked over to the pile of presents, "Suppose your ready to shelf this book?"

The young girl nodded, as she walked to the linen closet, where she magically hid the chest she took to school with her, "They been coming a lot, I don't know where these dreams are coming from, but it feels like I am really there."

"That dream boy hasn't been kissing you again, has he?" Mr. Granger teased, as he pretended to give her his protective father tone, before the three laughed.

"I gave Molly, and Author, some money to buy your presents this year love, since they already know what you been wanting," Her mother set the table, with fresh strawberry waffles, with strawberry cream for the topping, along with powder sugar, "Eat up, before we head to the train station."

Hermione smiled, as she started to enjoy the strawberry feast her mother made.

The Granger's, ran a popular dentistry, and hardly allowed such sweets for a meal time. Except for her special day, or there own, and Christmas. Always telling her that, she picked them the second the doctors placed her, into her fathers arms. They had been surprised when they discovered she was a witch, but encouraged her in her academics, like they had during her grade school years.

She loved her parents.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I know it's short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop.**

 **Reunited Hearts**

 **A Week Later**

Gimli stared up at his Elf friend, as he looked inside the hut, where his love had been the night he left to speak to Elrond, "This is a nice kept home. No mountain home, but suppose not to horrible."

The Elf scanned the room frantically, after the war that had just been won, he was hoping to return to where his love was. Only to find that it was empty, with only her blanket used on her mat, "Something happened."

"Maybe she had to rush out, fearing the war was going to draw near them," The small man suggested, trying to assure his friend.

"She would had brought the things she held dear to her," He walked to where her ring was still sitting on the table, and placed it into his own pocket, and then to where her cape was, "She would had taken these with her," he brought the materiel to his nose, still able to smell the scent of fresh berries, from her time gathering them.

"Wait, what's this?" Gimli walked to the corner of the hut near the mat, reaching it at the same time, that the Elf had. Before either of them knew it, there was a pull from the belly, and blackness, before they appeared in the center of a large office.

* * *

Albus was just looking over the list of students, when there was a thud coming from the center of his office, he looked over his desk, with a twinkle in his eyes, "Was wandering when you would find my parchment, though I was expecting just the one." He looked towards the pair, now standing in front of him.

"Gandalf!" They bother exclaimed, as they looked at the familiar wizard.

Gimli had his arms wrapped around the wizard, as the Elf, just nodded in greeting, "We thought you vanished, no one -"

The Elf glanced around the room, looking confused, when he still couldn't find her, "What are we doing here, I need to look for-"

"I brought her here, and please restrain from calling me Gandalf, I am known as Albus Dumbledore, in this world," Dumbledore informed, staring down at the small dwarf, who was looking around the office with wander. Then back at the Elven Prince. "Your fathers men, wanted her dead."

"Why did they want her dead?" Legolas asked, ignoring his new surroundings, and keeping his eyes on the wizard, waiting for more information.

"As you were aware, she was only half Elf, the other half witch," He checked to see if the Elf was following, as he sat back in his own chair, "The guards were afraid that she was cursed, and that she was going to end up getting them all killed, so they planned to get rid of her themselves. I came and saved her, not wanting her to have the fate, that I knew would happen."

"I know who her mother was, she got on the ship before our journey, but who was her father?" The Elf asked, as he glanced out the window, when he heard the huffs of horses arriving. He could smell the familiar scent, but only accepted it as part of the cape, which he still held in his grasp, "Do you know?"

"I am afraid we all knew him, Lord Saruman the White. Roselyn wanted to tell him, but she grew to fear his change, before she had the chance. She decided to raise her daughter, without informing him he was going to be a father." He glanced at the clock, then turned to his old friends, "The feast is about to began, you two will stay."

There was no question, just finality,

Hermione laughed, as the twins teased there younger brother, as they waited for Dumbledore, to make his speech. She saw the wizard walk through the door with two others, and couldn't help notice how he resembled the old man in her dream this time. She just shook it off, deciding it was because she trusted the old man, and that was why he was in the dream in place of someone trying to save her.

He started with his usual Sorting hat greeting, and warning part of the speech, before addressing the two men beside him, "This year we have some extra help, in the pending war coming, so I would like to take this time to introduce you to," He placed a hand on the beautiful blonde, and seemed to look straight at her, while introducing, "Legolas, the son of King Thranduil, and Gimili, the son of Gloin. If they except the role of Professor, perhaps we will have a new history class for fifth through sevenths year students, on the 'History of Middle Earth'," he glanced at the two, who looked confused, but nodded just the same, "This will of course take place of the regular history of Magic, with professor Binns's class. So if you wish to enroll, then just sign the list in each your common rooms."

There were excited whispering from the upper classes, about not having to have the ghost as a teacher, before Dumbledore, got there attention again.

"I would also ask for Miss Granger, to show our new teachers to the 'Gryffindor Tower'."

"Why does he need you, to show them around, and-" Ron asked, shoving food into his mouth, getting a disgusted look from his brothers, sister, and two best friends.

"Because I am the Prefect, why shouldn't he have asked me?" Hermione asked, trying not to watch him eat, "Close your mouth when chewing, you look like a cow."

George, and Fred, started mooing every time there little brother ate, causing the rest of the table to laugh. "Old Mcdonald had a farm-" they continued singing the rest of the song, causing Hermione to regret, letting them see the book of kids songs, that muggles were taught in school.

Harry started singing along with the mooing part, along with Dean, and Sheamus. At least he's not worrying about the war, was all the witch thought, before getting up from the table to make her way to where the new Professors sat.

She got a good look at the blonde, as she touched her temple, where the dream guy kissed her. She never seen his face, but knew that person must had cared for her. The shorter man was stout, with red hair all around his face, and a large nose. He was laughing at something Flitwick did, clearly finding the other professor entertaining. Then she looked at the blond, he was speaking quietly with the Headmaster, as he picked at some flat bread, "Headmaster, I am finished eating," she cleared her throat.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this laptop.**

 **Reunited Hearts**

 **Staff Table**

Legolas had glanced at the table, as he heard some sort of music, being sang by some of the students. He noticed how much fun the students seemed to be having, as the mooing got louder, "Is it always this entertaining, during your meals?"

Dumbledore smiled softly, as he looked towards the group, noticing Harry, actually enjoying himself for a change, "Not as of late, it is nice to see them smile again." He glanced at Hermione, who seemed to notice the light mood of her raven haired friend, and then turned to the Elf, "These students have a war coming, and they all know it's coming. Perhaps you could teach them, some fighting with weapons."

As the Elf listened to his old wizard friend, he could smell the berry scent again, squeezing the cape more tightly in his hand, as the scent got stronger. "Do you smell that?"

"Headmaster, I am finished eating."

Legolas closed his eyes, as his mind recognized the voice, before he even looked at her. He hadn't realized he stopped breathing, until his dwarf friend, pounded on his back, "Amariel." He was staring straight into the witch's eyes.

"What did you-nevermind?" The witch glanced at the Headmaster, a bit confused as she brushed her curly locks behind her shoulder, revealing her slightly pointed ears for a brief second. She held her hand out towards them, and hesitantly smiled at the two, "Hermione Granger, are you ready to be shown to your rooms?"

Legolas took her hand, "When you are, my-." He released her hand, when Dumbledore, placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry Ama- Hermione."

"Lead the way, Miss," Gimli smiled at the young girl, who returned one in return, "Always a pleasure being lead by a beautiful maiden, right Legolas?"

Legolas glared at his friend, as they followed her through the castle, wandering if his Amariel, would ever remember him?

* * *

After showing Gimli to his room, she turned to Legolas, a bit nervous, "Can I talk to you in private, please?"

The Elf could only nod, as he opened the door, to the room that belonged to him, "What can I help you with," he made a face, as he forced her new name from his lips, "Hermione."

"Amariel, how did you know that name?" Hermione asked, looking around the slightly familiar room, before turning to him, "I heard it before"

'Of course you have, it's your name,' He wanted to tell her, but just shrugged, "It was the name of someone, who is very important too me, sorry for the slip."

"It's alright," She looked at his pointed ears, as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, as he played with a ball of materiel in his other hand, "You could hang that in your closet, if you want to keep it safe." She looked at her watch, as she headed to the door, "I should be retiring, see you in the morning."

He just watched, as the half elf-witch, hurried out of his room. Then looked at the room he was in, which just happened to be the same home, as the place he once shared with her. He lied back on the mat, noticing it was much more comfortable, then the mat he slept on before. For the first time since his journey, he finally felt like he was home, well almost home.

 **A Week Later**

(Memmory)

 _She giggled as he lead her through the woods, further from the watchful eyes of the elders, and their friends. "Legolas, please stop running."_

 _He did as she asked, just to lift her in his arms, and take off again, "I don't want an audience, of our love making, Amariel"_

 _The sun was bright, and she had to squint to look at the other Elf, as he lied her on the leaf covered ground. He lowered his face to hers, as she closed her eyes, as his lips met hers._

" _Amariel, where are you my child," A woman's voice called._

" _How does she always know," Legolas groaned, as he rolled off, covering his face with his arm._

" _My mother worries, I am her only child," The young woman answered, as she glanced at him, "Meet me in my hut tonight, after everyone is asleep." She went to remove his hand from his face, and leaned in to kiss him._

* * *

Hermione walked down to the dark common room, with her new quills, and journal, but froze when she spotted a sleeping Legolas, laying on the sofa. She set her book, and quill down, as she approached him. He had an arm covering his face, and before she realized what she was doing, he pulled her towards him, in the most magical kiss she had ever remembered experiencing.

His hand held the back of her head, as the other now was holding her hand, as his tongue, dance with hers, "Amariel, I missed you so much."

She jumped up at the use of the familiar name, and looked at the blonde, "Legolas?" She passed out, and fell into his arms.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Galadriel, smiled as the future Gandalf, carried the scared girl to her. "Gandalf, now known by another great wizard name, how is it you are here, when your other self, had just entered Gondor?"_

" _I have come to save Amariel, I believe she is one of the key factors, in a new world where I am from," He stared down at the girl, as she bowed before the older Elf, not meeting the others eyes._

 _Galadriel looked to Dumbledore, as she read his mind, before kneeling down, "Amariel, do not fear this Gandalf, for he is the same one your love, has put his own trust in this time." she helped the young Elf to her feet, and held her hand, "You will be a hero, in the world, where Gandalf is from," with a kiss to her temple, everything went dark._

When she opened her eyes, Legolas, Harry, Ginny, and Ron, were each staring at her with concern. The Elve's eyes were holding a familiar gleam, as he seemed to be staring into her soul, "Are you alright, Ame-Miss Granger."

She ignored the worried glances, as she got to her feet, and then looked to the pair, "What are you guys still doing up?'

"We came down, when Legolas called for help," Ron answered, then looked at his other housemates, "She's fine." He went back up to his dorms.

Harry looked at her a little more concerned, "I think you should go see the nurse, Mione."

"How long was I passed out for, Legolas?" Hermione asked, finally looking at the beautiful man, who was still holding her to him.

"You were only passed out for fifteen minutes," Legolas answered, helping her to sit on the couch, "You came down stairs, and I asked if you were alright, then that's when you just collapsed." He lied convincingly, not wanting to remind her about the kiss.

Ginny sat on her other side, and took her hand, "Did you have another one of your dreams, is that why you came down here?" She whispered, trying not to worry her twin brothers, and boyfriend. She had noticed the journal on the floor, beside her friends passed out form, when she first came down.

"It's now more like a memory, it doesn't feel like a dream, as the others have felt," She answered, then looked at Legolas, "Can you please escort me to the Headmaster's office?"

"Would you like me to come too, Hermione?" Harry asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"No Harry, get to bed," Hermione instructed, and then looked to Ginny, "I will be alright, you should get back to sleep too."

"Alright, good night," Ginny exclaimed, running up the stares.

"Come with me please," Hermione stood to her feet, and lead the Elf, out of the portrait.

He followed her for a short distance, before coming to a wall, where she paced a couple times revealing a door. She glanced at him, before opening the new door, "Where are we at?"

"It's the 'Room of Requirement'," She answered leading him inside, revealing a familiar forest with a castle in the background, and the familiar hut, "Perhaps you can shed some light, on something for me."

"This is, Mirkwood," He stared at everything in wander, and then turned to look at the woman, "Has it been here the whole time, within-"

"No just it's just a memory, from dreams I have been having, it is nothing more than an illusion," She went inside the hut, that was the exact same one, she had lived in before coming to this world. "Do you know a, Galadriel?"

"The lady of the woods, she gave us protection during the journey we traveled, after Gandolf the Grey fell," The blonde nodded, as he took in the familiar hut.

"Amariel, is that my real name?" She asked taking a step closer, as she took his hands in hers, "Are you the guy from my dream, who I could still feel the kiss on my temple from, before leaving for your journey?"

He tucked a strand of her hair, behind her ear, as he placed a kiss to her temple, "Did it feel like that?" He trailed the kiss down the side of her face, to her throat, and caressed her ear at the same time causing her to quiver by his touch.

She moaned at the familiar touch, before pressing her lips to his, and wrapping her arms around his waist, "I missed you, Legolas."

"I didn't stop thinking about you, for one second while I was away," He held her head, against his chest, "My Amariel, I-"

"I am Hermione here, no one can know about all this, to my friend Ginny, this is nothing but my dreams I been having. When I saw you laying on the couch, the way you lied beside me in the woods, then when you kissed me the memories all came back to me. I still have the memories from this world, which is probably why I blacked out, but we can't let the others know. I was brought to this world, to help in this war." She took a step back, and looked up into his eyes, "This place will be ours alone, here I am still your Amariel, and here," she placed her hand over his heart, and smiled at him, "I remember my love for you."

"I will do as you wish, you know that my heart," He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "I have missed you."

"Miss me no longer, for we are together again," Assured the young half elf, resting her head against his chest.

 **A/N: I hope you like this story so far, and I don't know when I will continue writing it. I wrote it a couple years ago, and found it on my laptop today.**


End file.
